Shin Lyrical Nanoha Impact BoA'sHen
by Hero of Anime
Summary: The sequel to WD-Hen and retelling of A's. Nanoha returns to the battle, this time she and the TSAB must fight against the Book of Darkness and its four guardians. Can they find the tome's master? What is Himiko's connection to the guardians?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own MGLN or PMMM.**

**(Hello again everyone! It's me, Subaru Nakajima. I'm sure you remember me from Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS and StrikerS Sound Stage X. Once again, I've been chosen to narrate for the sequel to Shin Lyrical Nanoha, so I'm grad that I get another shot at this. But enough of that crap, I get to say this again… It's time for SHIN LYRICAL NANOHA! It's still fun to say!) **

At an observatory in Tokyo… "Sir! You may want to see this…" The assistant told his superior as he moved out of the way for him to look through the telescope. "This can't be…!" The superior said in shock as he quickly ran to the computer. "A meteor is heading straight to Earth, and if these calculations are correct, it will collide with the planet around December 24th, 2012, nearly six months from now." "But, that means…" "Yes, the date may be off, but this might be the prophesized end of the world. Contact the Prime Minister, he must know of this matter!" "Sir!" The assistant addressed him as he dialed the number on his cell phone. "I hope Lady Luck is still on our side, because there's never been a time we needed her more than now. The man thought as he wondered about mankind's future.

**SHIN LYRICAL NANOHA IMPACT BoA's-HEN**

**CHAPTER 1- THE KNIGHTS OF DARKNESS AND THE MASKED MAGICAL GIRL**

December 1st AD 2012. It was early morning inUminariCity when a familiar redhead finished her can of orange juice at the park. I'll finish up this morning training with some shooting control practice, okay?" "All right." The red jewel answered her master's request. "Lyrical Magical!" The redhead said as a magical circle appeared under her. "Holy light, come to my hand. Under my guidance, fly through the sky!" The girl immediately threw the can into the air. "Divine Shooter, SHOOT!" The redhead shouted before firing the small pink beam.

Controlling the beam of magic, the girl juggled the can while her device acted as a combo counter. "One more time!" The nine year-old uttered as she tried to juggle the can into the trashcan, but like basketball, the can bounced off the edge and into the ground. Disappointed, the redhead decided to blast the trashcan to Kingdom come. "Master! If you're going to take your frustrations out on innocent waste deposal units, at least cast a Wide-area barrier first." The device warned her. "You're right Raising Heart. I'm sorry, Trashcan-san, may you find peace in Heaven."

"My name is Nanoha Takamachi. I was just your average nine year-old until six months ago, but thanks to an event, I became a magical girl. I haven't seen the people from back then who led me to the path that I take today, but I know we will meet again. However, it's not just because of strong faith that I believe it, but the strange dreams that I started having again. In the dream, I was fighting alongside my allies, including Fate-chan. We were fighting against four other people; I couldn't see what they looked like because I only saw them is shadows."

"However, I noticed that we had a new ally on our side, she was a mask wearing girl whose Barrier Jacket reminded me of a certain super robot. She wore a longcoat and cape, two black shields on her shoulders, blonde ponytailed hair, and two big guns in her hands, all of them with a matching black and red color scheme similar to Fate-chan. Who is she? Is she related to Fate-chan? If my dreams are as accurate as always, I'm sure I'll meet her and get my answer."

"Nanoha, you got something in the mail." "Really?" The redhead answered her brother, Kyouya. "Looks like it's from Fate Testarossa again." "Thanks, Onii-chan!" Nanoha happily accepted the mail. "They're always from her, huh? Is it another video mail?" The nine year-old's sister, Miyuki asked. "Yeah, it is." "You two have been exchanging letters for half a year now, right?" Shirou said as he closed his newspaper. "If Fate-chan is coming, I'll be sure to give her a warm welcome when she arrives." Momoko declared.

"It's been pretty lonely since we found Yunno's owner too." Miyuki said with a sad look. "That's because you were always so close to him." Kyouya replied. "Umm… We might get to keep him for a while… Depending on his owner." Miyuki's eyes lit up upon the news from her sister. "Really? That'd be great! I wonder if he'll remember me." "Well, with how many times he nearly suffocated from you hugging him close to your chest, he might run away from you. Then again, he is a male, I sure most guys would kill to be him." Kyouya said, teasing his teenage sister. "I wonder how he and the others are doing." Nanoha thought.

Onboard the Arthra… "Now then, let's run through everything one more time. Fate, you'll be in the defendant's chair, you will respond to the judge's questions as worded here." "Yeah." The blonde responded to Chrono. "Arf, you will sit there as well." "I understand." "As for me and Ferret Boy, we'll be in the witness seat this time. You should answer the questions as is." "Yeah, I understand." Yunno said before realizing what the enforcer had called him.

"Wait a minute!" "What is it?" "Who are you calling a Ferret Boy? I have a proper name you know!" "I'm aware of that, but Ferret Boy sounds manlier than your real name." "What are you talking about? Yunno is a man's name! And I'm a Man!" The Blonde yelled out, causing everyone in the room, including Fate and Arf, to laugh out loud, some of them even falling to the floor. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that Ferret Boy, even a six year-old girl is manlier than you." Chrono told the annoyed Yunno.

In a house in Uminari, a certain fiery redhead sneezed, catching the attention of a brunette, wheelchair-bound girl. "Are you okay, Vita-chan?" she asked in concern. "Yeah, I'm fine" The loli said as she got up from the couch. "I'm going out." "Okay, but don't stay out late." "Yeah." The redhead replied before closing the front door.

Chrono came to the bridge to give his mother, Lindy the progress report on Fate's trial when he noticed her talking to Admiral Leti Lowran on screen a an ancient Lost Logia that Himiko might have found. This caught Lindy's attention. "We've dispatched some enforcers on agent Akemi's request, now we're waiting for them to announce any findings. "The purple haired woman explained. "Could it be "that" Logia." Lindy wondered. Chrono looked at his mother with uncertainty.

In her room, after laying Bardiche and her trial notes on her desk, Fate looked at the picture of Nanoha and her friends, Alisa and Suzuka. The blonde smiled on the fact that she might once again, meet the red haired girl who saved her very soon.

At the Office district of Uminari City, it was almost 2:30 in the morning when two TSAB enforcers were defeated by a small girl in a red Lolita dress. "Small fries. This may not be much, but as long as we pet pages…" the girl said before opening a book and absorbing the two mages' Linker Cores. "Your magical powers will be food for this dark tome!" The redhead stated as the enforcers screamed.

14 hours later, Hayate Yagami and her two companions, Signum and Shamal were on their way to the store, shopping for dinner. The wheelchair bound brunette was in a particularly good mood due to making a new friend in Suzuka Tsukimura, a very pretty, violet haired girl around her age. The girl had helped her with a book that she couldn't reach due to her limited mobility. After spending a few minutes talking, she learned that Suzuka shared a few of the same hobbies as her, including cosplay, which the dark haired girl admitted to keeping secret from everyone else, even to her two close friends. Hayate could feel it; she just knew that she and Suzuka were going to be good friends.

The Wheelchair bound girl then took notice that her two other companions weren't with them. "Now that I think about it, where is Vita-chan?" She asked. "She's probably out playing somewhere, but Zafira is with her, so you needn't worry. The pink haired woman ensured her. "No matter how far apart we are, we will always be by your side." The blonde woman added. "Thank you." Hayate replied.

Later that night, Nanoha was working on her homework before being alerted by Raising Heart. "Master, I detected a magical signal covering the entire area!" "A barrier?" The redhead said in response. Outside, up in the dark sky, a hammer welding girl clad in red had found her target. "A magical reaction! It's the real thing this time! Let's go Graf Eisen!" Her germen-speaking device said before flying straight towards their target.

Nanoha was on the roof on a building, waiting for whoever is after her. Upon her device's warning, she blocked a magical projectile with her barrier. Taking advantage of the situation, Nanoha's unknown assailant tried to strike her from behind, only for her hammer to be stopped by a second barrier while her opponent was still dealing with the projectile which still tried to dig through her defenses.

A mild explosion would send Nanoha flying off the building, but she knew this might be her best opportunity to change into her Barrier Jacket. "Raising Heart, please!" "Stand by. Ready. Set up." The device said before a pink ball of light encased her master's body. When the other redhead saw this, she took out an iron ball, threw it into the air and smashed it with her device, the glowing orb hitting the still transforming girl before flying straight for the kill. Nanoha managed to dodge the attack, however.

"I don't remember doing anything to provoke your attack on me. Why are you doing this?" The Lolita dressed girl responded to her question by shooting two iron balls at her. Nanoha dodged the attack and countered with a Divine Buster. Although it wasn't a direct hit, the sheer force from the beam blew the smaller redhead's hat off her head, causing her to stare angrily at her opponent. When Nanoha saw the girl rage filled face, she had a look that pretty much said "Oh crap! She's gonna kick my ass."

"Graf Eisen, Cartridge Load!" The red loli yelled out before her device loaded a few shotgun shell-like objects in to itself "Raketenform" Graf Eisen said as the head of its hammer form changed to resemble a rocket. Through the use of the thrusters, the girl span around several times before flying straight at Nanoha and striking her. With the momentum from her attack, she pierced through the older girl's barrier and caused her device to crack before the impact sent her crashing into a building.

With the coat layer of her Barrier Jacket gone, the weaken Nanoha was helpless as her opponent approached her. "Nanoha!" Upon hearing a familiar voice, Nanoha looked up to see Yuuno and Fate. "Yuuno-kun, Fate-chan!" The redhead said before Fate flew straight at the hammer wielding girl. Shocked by her speed, the loli feared the worst, but she was saved when a pink haired, buxom woman with a sword caught the blonde girl by surprise, slamming the hilt of her sword into her stomach.

Unable to think of a plan, Yuuno could only look on as his two teammates were about to be dealt with. Before the two enemies could succeed, two magical projectiles, a yellow electric bullet and a purple arrow were fired, causing the two to retreat from their targets. Two figures emerged from the shadows, a familiar dark haired woman with a small bow and a mysterious, masked girl with ponytailed blonde hair, wearing a black and red longcoat and carrying a matching huge gun in her left hand.

"Who in the hell are you?" The hammer wielding girl stated. "I'm an agent of the TSAB Intelligence department, Himiko Akemi. For some unknown reason, the two opponents felt as though they had heard that name before. "ATTACKING A CIVILIAN! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE SUCH AN ACTION! SURRENDER NOW OR FACE ME, KAMEN GEIST, THE THUNDER LORD! "He…Her voice! She sounds like me!" Fate thought. "The Masked Ghost? What in the hell? The fiery redhead said as everyone stared at the new combatants.

**("What will happen next? And who does that Kamen Geist think she is? I'm the large ham of this series; I'm not going to be upstaged by some ghost!" "But what about me?" The violet haired teen asked the cybernetic narrator. "You don't count Lutecia; you have to be an action girl." "What! Have you even read Vivid?" "Eh… no, since me and Nanoha-san have mostly minor roles in it." "You're not reading it because of that?" "Well… I did read the part with the hot springs and that team battle we had on you planet." Lutecia could only sigh as she replied back. "I should have been the narrator."**

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I know I said I was going to do Movie-Hen, but the idea I had didn't go as well as I thought, so I'll just stick with BoA's-Hen and maybe I'll try again in the future with Hayate and the others included. As you can guess, Yuuno got into his inner Kamille Bidan, and was mocked for it. When you think about it, it wouldn't be uncommon for a girl like Suzuka to be interested in cosplay, look at Tomoyo from Cardcaptor Sakura, I can kind of imagine Suzuka having fun dressing Nanoha and the others up, and meeting Hayate just increased the odds. Yeah, Kamen Geist's design is based off of ****Ausenseiter from Super Robot Wars. When you consider her real identity, her name makes sense and bonus points for geist being germen for ghost. I added the meteor so Nanoha and the others would have to deal with two potential world disasters. Of course, knowing them, they'll just end up killing two birds with one stone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own MGLN or PMMM**.

(My name is Fate Testarossa; you could say that my past wasn't exactly the best. My mother hated me for being a failed clone of my original, Alicia Testarossa. She hated me for not living up to her expectations. Despite everything that has happen, I still loved her as she's the one who gave me life. Now that I am with the people who were concern about my situation, I can finally start living my own life. Upon learning that Nanoha Takamachi may be in trouble, we rushed to the scene. Despite my efforts, I found myself in trouble against a second opponent, a pink haired woman with a sword. I really thought the new life I gained was over, but we were saved by two others. I recognized agent Akemi, but the masked girl called Kamen Geist, this familiar yet unfamiliar feeling. Why do I sense a connection with her?)

**IT'S TIME FOR SHIN LYRICAL NANOHA!**

**SHIN LYRICAL NANOHA IMPACT BoA's-HEN**

**CHAPTER 2- THE BATTLE OF ACES BEGINS**

Everyone stared at Himiko and Kamen Geist as the dark haired woman talked. "If you don't resist, you will be given a chance to speak in your defense. If you agree to our terms, then drop your weapons." "Who in the hell would do that?" the small redhead asked "I apologize, but there is something we must do, we can't accept your terms." The pink haired woman replied before the two flew away. "Yuuno, take care of Nanoha." "Got it!" Yuuno answered Himiko as the three females flew after their targets.

"Fate's trial ended, so we tried to contact you, but the signal couldn't connect. We were contacted by Himiko who told us something was happening here. That's why we came as fast as we could." Yuuno explained as he healed Nanoha. "Thank you, Yuuno-kun." The redhead replied. "Do you know why that girl was after you?" the blonde asked. "No, she just came out of nowhere and attacked. Nanoha answered. "Its okay, now that we're here, well get to the bottom of this." Yuuno ensured her. "I see… What about that Kamen Geist girl?" The school girl asked. "This is my first time seeing her as well, but she's supposedly Himiko student." "Oh…" Nanoha replied.

Outside, the three mages caught up with the two females who were in their fighting stances. "Bardiche!" "Arc Saber!" The device said as his master threw the magical boomerang-like blade at her opponents, as they prepared to guard against it. "Saber Blast!" Fate yelled, causing an explosion. Using the smoke as cover, the three mages preceded to launce a surprise attack. "Kamen, you deal with the girl, Fate and I will handle the woman." "Got it" The masked girl answered to Himiko. "Will she be fine fighting by herself?" Fate asked. "Don 't worry, I trained her, she's as talented as you and Nanoha. Plus, her familiar will help if she needs it." Himiko ensured her. "Oh..." The blonde responded.

I WILL BE YOUR OPONENT! Kamen Geist declared to the hammer wielding girl. "Arbalest!" "Yes ma'am." Kamen's device answered his master as two shields and a second gun materialized on her shoulders and right hand respectively. "Oh great... I have to fight Klein Sandman's and Ratsel Feinshmeaker's love child." The redhead said in annoyance before attacking the masked girl head on. The pink haired woman found herself facing Fate and Himiko, the latter drawing out a magical blade similar to the beam sabers from those series of similarly named giant robot anime that she watched with her master.

"Nanoha, stay still, you're still injured!" Yuuno yelled while containing the excited girl. "Akemi-sensei has a beam saber! Where did she get it? I want one too!" Nanoha exclaimed. "Remember when you let Amy copied your Gundam DVDs?" "Yeah." "Well, she showed them to a friend of hers that designs Intelligent devices… you can probably guess the rest." Yuuno explained. "I hope that I get to use one." The redhead said with her eyes lit up. I'm amazed on how you can stay energetic even with your injuries." "Nya ha ha!" Nanoha responded to the blonde's comment.

"You two are quite skilled." The swordswoman admitted to Himiko and Fate. "I'm a Belka knight of the Wolkenritter, Signum. And my Blade, Levantine. May I ask for your name, little one?" The pink haired knight addressed Fate. "Temporary mage of the TSAB, Fate Testarossa. This is Bardiche." The blonde mage answered. "Testarossa and Bardiche, huh?" Signum noted.

"Why you…!" The fiery haired girl said as she attacked Kamen Geist, who has so far dodged all of her attacks with little effort. "You do have skill, but you're not using your head." The masked blonde stated before mentally controlling the shield on her right shoulder and throwing it at her enemy. The redhead blocked the attack, only for her opponent to rush towards her at high speed, piercing through her barrier with one of her guns, leaving the smaller girl wide open. "Arbalest, load cartridge!" Kamen commanded her device. "Yes ma'am" He obeyed as cartridge flew out of the gun's cylinder. "What! She has the Cartridge System too! No one other than us should have it! "The redhead thought before being shot at point blank range, the resulting explosion causing her to crash into a building.

Kamen Geist aimed both guns at the downed girl as they started charging with electrical energy. "Thunder Rage!" Fate quickly took notice of the spell name Kamen called out. "That spell… Only my mother and I know it. Could she be…?" The burgundy eyed girl thought. Before she could fire, Kamen Geist was attacked by a new combatant, a dark skinned man with wolf ears. "Look out!" Nanoha yelled out as the man was about to strike once more. Unfortunately, He was stopped by the sudden appearance of two new figures, a red haired woman with similar beast-like features as the man and a raven haired man in a butler outfit.

"Arf!" "Trombe!" The two blonde haired girls called out to their respective familiars. "I'll deal with him, you help your master." Arf informed the butler. "I appreciate the assistance, Lady Arf." Trombe addressed her. The redhead nodded back as she flew after the enemy familiar. "Are you alright, Kamen-sama?" Trombe asked, concern of his master. "Yes, I'm fine Trombe. Please back me up." "Yes, my lady." The raven haired butler familiar answered as the enraged girl emerged from the building to fight once more.

This woman… Is she familiar with my style?" Signum wondered as Himiko manage to match her moves. "Yuuno, will you be able to teleport everyone outside this barrier?" The dark haired agent mentally asked the nine year-old. "Yeah, with Arf help, we could manage." Yuuno replied. "I could be of some assistance as well." Trombe added while parrying his opponent's hammer with his bare hands. "Damn… You're pretty tough for a butler!" The redhead commented "I'm more than just a butler; I'm simply one hell of a butler." The raven haired man stated.

"Arf, can you do it?" Fate asked her familiar. "It'll be cutting it close, but I can do it." The wolf familiar answered. "Okay then, we'll keep them distracted while you make the perpetrations." Himiko said before ending the telepathic transmission. "Nanoha. We're preparing to teleport everyone out of here." Yuuno informed her as he made a hand sigh. After saying a chant, a green magic field appeared around Nanoha. "This is a healing and protection field. Whatever you do, don't leave this field, okay?" "Yeah." The redhead replied to his warning as he flew away.

At her home, Hayate was cooking when her cell phone rang. "Hello?" She answered. "Hayate-chan? This is Shamal." "What's wrong?" Hayate asked. "I can't find some of our usual items, so I'm going to another store to look for them." Shamal responded. "You don't need to force yourself if it's just a few items." The brunette ensured her. "It's not a problem; I'll even pick everyone up on the way. I'm sorry I can't help you cook tonight." "It's okay, it's not like you could do much with your current skills." "Eh… Hayate-chan?" Shamal said in a sad tone. "I'm just playing with you, you are improving… Somewhat."

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel better. Anyway, I should get going now." "Okay then, be careful Shamal." "I will" The blonde said, in her Knight Armor, before terminating the signal and looking at the battle taking place before her. "Yes… I must finish this as soon as possible. Klarer Wind, please guide me." "Yes. Pendulum form." The ring-like device answered as Two Pendulums connected to magic strings hovered in the air.

As the battle continued, Yuuno found a problem to their escape plan. "Himiko! We can't teleport out of this barrier; the magic forming it is different from Mid-Childian magic." "I was careless; I should have guessed that their barriers were different from ours." The agent thought. "Then maybe we should destroy it from the inside." Nanoha said as everyone noticed the residue magic gathering around her. "Nanoha! Don't do it, you're still injured!" Yuuno warned her.

"Raising Heart, Let's do it!" "Okay, my Master. Twin Buster Rifle Mode." The device said she changed forms. "Starlight Brea…." Before Nanoha could finish, she found that a hand was sticking out her chest and holding her Linker Core. "Nano…ha?" Fate said in shock. "Okay, I got the Linker Core, begin collection." "Collecting." The Tome in Shamal's hand said as several pages were added. "NANOHA!" Fate yelled, rushing to her aid, but was stopped by Signum. "I'm not giving up!" Nanoha declared as she aimed the rifle at an upward diagonal angle. "STARLIGHT BREAKER!" The redhead yelled as she pulled the trigger, firing a gigantic beam of pink magic, piercing through the barrier, causing it to shatter. After the attack, Nanoha fell to the ground, unconscious.

"That girl isn't human!" The Lolita-dressed girl stated. "We must go; it'll be a problem if they call for backup." Signum noticed. "Agreed, let's meet at the usual place." Shamal added. "Here Vita. Signum addressed the small girl as she gave her back her hat. "I repaired the damages on it." "Eh… Thanks Signum." Vita said in appreciation. "Let's go." "Yeah." The redhead replied as the group known as the Wolkenritter teleported away from the scene. "Yuuno! Call the Arthra, Nanoha needs medical attention!" Himiko ordered him. "I'm on it." The blonde replied. "Kamen, go back on your own, I'm going to the Arthra." "Yes, Himiko-san." The masked girl answered her teacher before looking at Fate, who noticed her. "I'm sure she'll be fine, I heard Nanoha-san was tough." Kamen Geist told her with a smile. "Yeah, she's quite the stubborn girl." Fate replied before the masked girl and Trombe flew away.

Onboard the Arthra, Chrono and Amy were watching several monitors showing the Wolkenritter when he noticed the book in the hands of the woman with short blonde hair. "That book… The Lost Logia that Onee-chan is looking for." Chrono, you know what that is? Amy asked. "Yeah, you could say that my family is connected to it." He said while still staring at it.

Later that night at Himiko's apartment, Kamen Geist entered the room her mother was working in. "Mother?" She called out. "Oh… You're back." The young dark haired woman answered. "Where's Himiko-san?" "She's said she was going with the Arthra." The girl replied. "I see… How is Arbalest?" "He was perfect, you definitely made him." "Good… I admit that Himiko and I didn't want you to fight, but we decided to let you since it was your choice and you did understand the dangers involved. Anyway, you met your sister, haven't you?" The mother asked. "Yeah, I think we'll get along very well." "That's good to hear. Well, you're probably tired, why don't you get ready for bed?" "Yes, Mother." The girl answered before taking off her mask. "Good night, Mother." "Good night, dear." The woman said as her daughter left the room. "Sweet dreams, Alicia." The mother said in thought.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own MGLN or PMMM.**

(My name is Fate Testarossa. When I thought about meeting Nanoha again, I never imagined it would involve fighting mysterious enemies calling themselves the wolkenritter. They possess magic different from ours and were quite strong. Even with all of that happening, my thoughts still leaned towards Kamen Geist, she's more outspoken and confident than me, yet before she left, she spoke to me in soft, warm tone similar to how mother used to be.)

**IT'S TIME FOR SHIN LYRICAL NANOHA!**

**SHIN LYRICAL NANOHA IMPACT BoA's-HEN**

**CHAPTER 3- THE REUNION**

Later that night at the TSAB main office. Amy was giving a report on the recent battle as she, Lindy and Himiko walked down the Arthra's hallway. "According to the scans, Nanoha-san's injuries aren't serious. Her Linker Core has simply shrunk to a very unusual state." "I see. And thanks to the recordings you managed to get, our suspicions' were correct." Lindy stated.

"Are you talking about that book?" Amy asked. "Yes! What you saw was the very thing responsible for destroying worlds such as Al Hazard. The higher ups have already decided to assign us to the case." Himiko answered. "I guess shore leave is out of the question, huh?" The young brunette asked in a somewhat sad tone. "There's no helping it, it's our job. They probably considered that we're familiar with Earth due to the Jewel Seed case. The green haired Captain stated.

At the medical wing, Chrono and Fate were on their way to check on Nanoha. "I'm glad that you weren't seriously injured as well." "Chrono, I'm sorry if I cause you to worry." "Don't let it bother you. I know from the Jewel Seed case that you and Nanoha can take care of yourselves." "I guess you're right." The blonde mage replied with a smile.

In one room, the doctor was finishing Nanoha's checkup. It is to be expected, because of your youth, your Linker Core is already healing. However, you won't be able to use magic for a while, so be careful!" "I understand. Thank you very much." The redhead said politely. "Why can't more girls be more polite like you?" The doctor lamented before the door opened, revealing Chrono and Fate.

"Ah, Enforcer Harlaown! Do you have a minute?" "Yes. Is there something wrong?" Chrono asked as he followed the doctor outside, leaving Fate with Nanoha. The room was filled with silence before Nanoha broke it. "Fate-chan…" "Nanoha…" The two girls addressed each other before smiling. "We had one heck of a reunion, huh?" The redhead stated. "Yeah. Are you feeling better? The blonde asked "I'm fine; it's all thanks to you and the others, Fate-chan. I'm all full of energy!" Nanoha said energetically before noticing the sad look on the other girl's face.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha called out as she tried to walk out of her bed. "Nanoha! Fate cried out as she caught the redhead who nearly fell. "Sorry… I'm still a little out of it." "You're just as stubborn as ever." "I don't think you should be saying that Fate-chan? You did try to activate several Jewel Seeds at once." Nanoha reminded her. The lightning mage looked at her with a smile. "You're right. I'm just as bad." "But still, I'm happy to see you again, Fate-chan." "Me too, Nanoha." Fate replied before the two embraced each other.

Elsewhere, Yuuno and Arf were scanning the damaged Raising Heart and Bardiche when Nanoha, Fate and Chrono entered. "Yuuno-kun, Arf-san!" Nanoha addressed the two. "Nanoha! It's been a while!" Arf replied while Yuuno smiled. "So, how are the devices?" Chrono asked the younger male. "To be honest, it's not looking very good. Their repair systems are functioning, but they will likely need to be reactivated and many parts will need replacing." The two girls looked at their damaged devices with sadness.

"Now that we're on the subject, what kind of magic were those people using?" The familiar asked. "Most likely the Belka system." Chrono answered. "Belka system?" "It's a type of magic that focuses on close-range combat and used by those called knights." Yuuno explained. "Now that I think about it, that woman said she was a Belka-type knight." Fate added. They're notable for their Cartridge System, which inserts large amounts of pressurized magic into their devices, temporarily giving them destructive power. Yuuno continued.

"Yuuno-kun, isn't Belka…?" "Oh, that's right. I told you about that when we first met, didn't I Nanoha? Yes, it was one of the worlds that were destroyed, just like Al Hazard. If that's the case, then that means…" "Yes! We have visual footage that they have in their possession, the Lost Logia responsible for destroying the world, the Book of Darkness." Chrono added. "It's almost time for the interview, Fate." "Yeah." She answered Chrono. "Nanoha, could you come with us as well?" "Eh… Sure."

Several minutes later, Chrono, Fate and Nanoha entered the office of Admiral Gil Graham. "Ah… Chrono, it's been a while." "It's has indeed." The interview went on as the Admiral talked with Fate. "I've heard about your involvement with the Jewel Seed case from Admiral Lindy. She told me that you're a kind girl." "Thank you very much."

"Nanoha-san, I heard that you're japanese. That brings back some memories." "You've been to Japan, Graham-san?" The redhead asked. "Yes. You see, I'm also from Earth. I'm an Englishman." "Really!" "Most humans on Earth don't have magical power, but those who do, such as You and me, tend to have great potential. You even encountered magic in a similar manner as me; thought that story is over a half-century old."

"Fate-san, You two are friends, correct?" "Yes." The other girl answered. "I want you to promise me one thing. Don't betray your friends or those who believe in you. If you can do that, then I won't restrict your actions. Can you do that?" The aged man asked. "Yes. Without fail." "Good answer." As the three younger mages were about to leave, Chrono turned back to see his mentor.

"Admiral, You may have heard already, but I've been assigned to lead the search for the Book of Darkness." "I see… I probably don't need to say this, but don't push yourself too hard." Gil warned him." "I'll be fine. You and Onee-chan always told me that calmness is your greatest ally in an emergence. "Ah… We did, didn't we? How is Himiko anyway? I was hoping to see her." She's still busy with some things, but otherwise, she's fine." The teen enforcer answered. "I guess it can't be helped, we knew she would be busy when she became an Intelligence agent." "Indeed. Now then, if you excuse us." Chrono said before leaving with the two girls.

Back on Earth, at the Yagami residence. "Signum, aren't you going to take a bath with us?" Hayate asked the stoic woman. "I'm fine for tonight. I'll take it in the morning." "I never imagined hearing those words from the bath-lover." Vita noted. "There are some days that I don't feel like bathing." The woman stated. "Is it because of what Hayate usually does to you when you both are in the bath?" The redhead implied, causing Signum to blush. "N…No, I just have these days on occasion." "Well then, we'll be heading in." Shamal said as the three females left for the bathroom.

"Is it because of today's battle?" Zafira asked. "So, you noticed? It's as you said. The pink haired woman said as she raised her shirt, revealing a scar on her stomach. "That girl must be quite skilled if she cut through you armor?" "She is indeed. Then again, they do say that no armor can protect you from the Grim Reaper's scythe." "But… even so, you probably still wouldn't lose." The guardian beast suggested. "Indeed."

In the bathroom, Hayate, Vita and Shamal were enjoying their bath. "Thanks, Shamal. It really feels good." The brunette said as the older woman scrubbed her feet. "That's what's most important." Shamal replied before Hayate groped her breasts. "Shamal's breasts are soft" "Now, now Hayate-chan, you shouldn't feel on others without permission." The blonde stated as Vita blushed while staring at her flat chest. "Will I be able to please Hayate if I had more fat on my body?" The small redhead thought.

The next day, due to the Arthra's maintenance, Admiral Lindy has decided to set up base at Uminari City. Nanoha finally introduced Fate to Alisa and Suzuka and so far, the girls were getting along. While at the Midori-ya, Lindy met Nanoha's parents as Fate and the other girls approached them with a package containing a female Seishou Academy school uniform.

"Eh… Lindy, is this…?" Fate asked the green haired Admiral. "That's right, as of Monday, you will be Nanoha's classmate." "I see… You're attending Seishou Academy as well. It's a great school. Right, Nanoha?" "Yeah!" The redhead happily agreed with her father. "I'm grad for you, Fate-chan." Momoko told her as the girl held tightly to her uniform while blushing. "Tha… Thank you… very much." "Awww! She's so adorable!" Momoko, Suzuka and Alisa said in unison as they stared at the shy blonde with lit eyes.

Later that night, Vita met up with her fellow knights on top of a building. "Looks like everyone is here." Signum noted. "Now that the Bureau is involved, we have to change our plans. We must collect as much as possible in other worlds." Shamal recommended. "How many pages do we have again?" The redhead loli asked. "340." "So we're more than halfway through. Let's hurry up and finish this, then we can live with Hayate forever." Vita stated before the group transformed into their Knight Armor and went on their way.

In the Harlaowns' apartment, Himiko and Amy were finish with setting up the equipment when they received a call. "Hello, this is Amy." The brunette answered. "Ah, Amy-senpai, I'm Mary from the maintenance staff." "Has something happened?" Amy asked. "It's about the intelligent devices you left with us. We replaced and repaired all of the parts, but the error messages continue to say that there are still missing parts." "What kind of parts?" Amy looked at the data sent to her. "What! This has to be a joke, right?" "Nether device will accept any commands until they have those parts."

"Raising Heart… Bardiche… are you both serious?" Amy thought. "Mary, can you send them over here?" Himiko asked the meganekko. "Yes, Akemi-san. But what about the parts?" "Don't worry, I know someone who can install those parts." "Could this be the same person who made Kamen Geist's device?" Amy questioned. "Yes. In fact, I was already planning to add the cartridge system anyway, but it seems Raising Heart and Bardiche were thinking the same thing as well." Himiko said before another message appeared. "Part CVK-792 needed for absolute ownage, please."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own MGLN or PMMM**.

**A/N: After a long absence, a new chapter of BoA's-Hen has been completed. I also decided to change the formatting a bit, so I don't know how it will turn out, but if you can, tell me what you think about it. **

(My name is Nanoha Takamachi and I'm a third grader turned magical girl. Me, Fate and the others just got through our first battle against the Wolkenritter, unfortunately, Raising Heart and Bardiche were heavily damaged and had to be taken in for repair. Due to the Arthra's maintenance, Lindy-san decided that the crew would stay in Uminari as their base of operations for the time being, which is good since it means Fate-chan can go to school with me. As time goes on, there is no doubt that our rematch will appear. When that does happen, all I can do is give it my best shot.)

**IT'S TIME FOR SHIN LYRICAL NANOHA!**

**SHIN LYRICAL NANOHA BoA's-HEN**

**CHAPTER 4- REBORN BATTLE SPIRIT**

It was early morning at the Yagami household when Hayate woke up to the incredibly cute sight of a sleeping Vita and her bunny. Sometimes, it was easy to forget that she's a temperamental knight who prefers smashing her enemies until they can't move anymore.

After getting into her wheelchair, the brunette made her way to the kitchen when she took notice of Signum sleeping on the couch and Zafira on the floor near her. Hayate decided to bring blankets for them.

Of course, Hayate, being the ten kinds of pervert that she is, decided to have a little fun by groping the swordswoman's breasts. After several moans escaped from the still sleeping Signum's mouth, the nine year-old, satisfied, covered the two with the blankets and continued with her original goal of making breakfast.

Elsewhere, Nanoha was at her usual training area, unfortunately, her Linker Core hasn't fully recovered yet, thus she still can't use magic. At the rooftop of the apartments that she and the Harlaowns are living in, Fate was getting in training of her own as well, under the watchful eye of Arf.

Sometime later, Hayate was almost done with the cooking when Signum and Zafira woke up.

"Good morning, Signum, Zafira." The brunette said as the pink haired knight and the guardian beast got up.

"Good morning." The older woman replied as she and Zafira folded up their blankets.

"Signum... did you stay up late last night again?" Hayate asked her.

"Maybe a little bit." She answered.

"You really should sleep in your bed; you could have gotten a cold." The young girl warned her.

"Sorry." Signum replied.

"Here, Signum. This hot milk should warm you up, you too Zafira." Hayate offered them.

Several moments later, Shamal entered the room in a hurry.

"I'm sorry, I overslept!" The blonde stated as she ran to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Shamal." The nine year-old greeted her.

"Good morning!" She replied. "I'm so sorry, Hayate-chan!"

"No, it's fine, it's not like your cooking would change anything." The brunette stated.

"That's mean, Hayate-chan! Why do you always make fun of my cooking?" Shamal asked.

"Because it's easy to tease you." Hayate answered.

Everyone was then greeted by a still sleepy Vita.

"Mornin..." She greeted them.

"You still look tired." The brunette replied.

"I am..."

"Really, Vita-chan, you should wash your face." Shamal told the redhead.

"After I had my milk."

As Shamal gave Vita her cup of warm milk, Signum had a small grin on her face.

"You do know that no matter how much milk you drink, you'll never grow up and become buxom." The pink haired woman stated, somewhat angering the loli.

"Like hell I want to be a boob demon like you!" The redhead added.

"Mmm... Busty Vita-chan..." Hayate said in a dream-like state as she started drooling from her mouth.

"HAYATE! Stop having perverted fantasies about me!" Vita yelled out.

Later... At Seishou academy, Himiko (who has returned as the teacher of Nanoha's class.) was introducing the class to it's newest student.

"All right, everyone... It's sudden, but it looks like we have a new friend. She's from another country and is studying abroad, so I hope all of you can help her get use to things here." She stated. "Fate-san, you can enter now."

Upon being called, Fate entered the classroom, standing in front of the students.

"Hello, my name is Fate Testarossa. Um... It's nice to meet you."

The class responded by clapping their hands, including Nanoha, Alisa, and Suzuka.

Fate proven to be very popular with the class due to her looks and soft-spoken nature, to the point that most of the students surrounded her desk and flooded her with questions. Seeing the overwhelmed look on her fellow blonde's face, Alisa decided to help the poor girl.

"All right, that's enough, guys, you're scaring her. Let's do this one question at a time." The blonde heiress ordered them.

"Your transfer is so sudden, why is that? Are you a child agent from some organization from another world?" A male student asked, causing Fate, Nanoha, and Himiko to freak out a little. Of course, so were the other students, but obviously for different reasons.

"What kind of question is that?" Alisa asked. "If Fate's from another world, then I'm a flame haired tsundere with a sword."

Despite the fact that Alisa had control of the situation, she found herself being overwhelmed as the students continued to ask questions at the same time.

Meanwhile... Chrono met Amy at the living room in his apartment.

"Chrono-kun... how are things on your end?" The brunette asked.

"Well... I just finish talking with Admiral Leti; it looks like we will get additional mages to help with the search. What about you?" The teenage enforcer stated.

"Things aren't going so well." Amy stated. "Several mages and a few creatures have fallen victim the same way in other worlds."

"Creatures?" Chrono asked.

"Apparently, you don't need to be a human; just as long as you have a Linker core for them to absorb." The brunette explained. "I haven't been able to look up information on the Book of Darkness... Just what is it anyway?"

"It's a magic storing device that absorbs Linker cores to increase it's pages. Once it has 666 pages; it will unleash it's true power; enough to cause a dimensional disturbance. Even if we manage to destroy it; it'll just end up in another world, fully restored, although it'll lose it's pages." Chrono explained.

"So our best bet is probably to capture the servants and their master?" Amy suggested.

"Yeah, that's probably the best way to stop the Book of Darkness from causing damage or escaping to another world." Chrono added.

Later that day... Signum entered her and Shamal's room to find that the blonde was making cartridges for the group.

"Cartridges, Huh?" The pink haired knight noticed. "I'm sorry that you have to do this."

"It's fine... I am the support for the team after all." Shamal stated. "Can I count on you to take Hayate-chan to the Hospital?"

"Of course, we're about to go there now." Signum said before leaving and stopping at the door. "Oh... It seems that Vita and Zafira have left."

"I see... I guess we're all just doing what we can?" The blonde replied.

"Indeed."

That afternoon... At Himiko's apartment.

"I'm home!" Himiko declared before being greeted by a certain blonde haired girl.

"Welcome home, Himiko-sensei." The young girl addressed her.

"Please Alicia; you don't have to call me sensei." The raven haired woman replied.

"I know... But still, you trained me so that I could hopefully help my sister."

"True, you do have a point. Anyway, is your mother still working?"

"Yes, Trombe is even helping her."

"I see..." Himiko said as she walked towards Precia's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Said the voice of the woman in the room, signaling Himiko to enter.

"I'm back."

"Welcome back, Himiko-sama." Trombe addressed her.

"So... has anything changed regarding our enemies?" Precia asked.

"Yeah... They have been more cautious since the TSAB increased their focus on Earth. They're now going to other worlds and absorbing the Linker cores of various creatures." The younger woman answered.

"I see." The older woman replied.

"How are the upgrades for the devices going?"

"Better than I thought, Bardiche was made by my familiar using data I've found on Belkan technology years ago; it was originally going to have the cartridge system, but Linith thought that it would put too much stress on Fate's body, and I actually agreed with her, so we decided to save it for when Fate got older." Precia explained.

"So you really didn't need to do much but add the system?" Himiko asked.

"Yes..." The scientist/mage answered. "And not just bardiche, but Raising Heart is an exceptional device itself. Whoever made it made sure it could easily be upgraded with additional parts. Nether the less, other than a few days of tests, I'm pretty much done with them."

"That's good; Nanoha's Linker core should be healed by then." Himiko added. "In the meantime, I've told her and Fate to try and live their lives as normal girls until then."

"I see... So Fate's attending school then? I hope she can fit in?" Precia wondered.

"It's true that she's very quiet and shy around other people, but Nanoha and her friends will be there to help her, and I'll be there as well, so we shouldn't need to worry."

Several days later at TSAB HQ...

Nanoha just left the infirmary after getting her checkup when Fate, Arf, Yuuno, and surprisingly, Kamen Geist.

"Geist-chan is here too? The redhead noted.

"Yeah, Himiko sent her here. Yuuno answered. "So how was your checkup?"

"Recovery complete! The doctor said I'm good to use magic again." She said happily.

"That's good to hear." Kamen Geist said as she revealed Raising Heart and Bardiche. "These two have completely recovered as well."

Giving the two mages their devices, the masked girl was prepared to explain the new features added to them when the alarms sound off. As everyone was wondering what was happening, a holographic screen with Lindy appeared.

"Lindy-san..." Nanoha addressed her. "What happened?"

"It's that girl with the hammer and that wolf familiar, Chrono is already engaging them. I know you just recovered and got your devices back, but…"

"Its okay, Lindy-san. I'm ready to go, we all are!" The redhead declared.

"I didn't expect anything less from you Nanoha-chan. The green haired woman replied.

Meanwhile… Chrono and several mages managed to attack their targets, but to little effect.

"This isn't good." The 14 year-old enforcer said before being contacted by Amy.

"Chrono-kun, I've finished stationing the armed mages." She informed him.

"Roger!"

"Also, I just transferred some backup."

"Backup?" Chrono responded before seeing Nanoha, Fate, Yuuno, Arf, and Kamen Geist standing on the rooftop of a building. "Nanoha, Fate?"

"It's them!" The redhead knight said as the two girls took out their devices and raised them into the air.

"Raising Heart!"

"Bardiche!"

"Set up!" Nanoha and Fate yelled out as their transformation sequence started.

"Something feels different…" Nanoha noted.

"I felt something as well." Fate replied.

"Listen carefully you two." Kamen Geist addressed both mages. "Your devices had a new system added. They both wished for it with their own wills. Now, call out their new names."

"Condition: all green, get set."

"Stand by, Ready." The two said their respective set up phases as their masters called out their new names.

"Raising Heart Excelion!"

"Bardiche Assault!"

"Drive ignition." Raising Heart and Bardiche said, acknowledging their owners' call as the two girls transformed into their Barrier jackets.

"Their devices… could that be...?" Vita wondered.

"There's no mistaking it… that's the cartridge system. Zafira replied.

"Assault form, cartridge set." Bardiche said as its revolver-style cylinder locked into place.

"Axel mode, Stand by, Ready." Raising Heart replied as light shined off of its jewel.

The two 9 year-old mages stared at their opponents as the signs of another battle draws near.

To be continued.


End file.
